Of Questions and Answers
by Tranquillezza
Summary: Haruhi has some questions to be answered. Kyouya gives them to her, however, his answers aren’t what Haruhi expected. In fact, Kyouya’s answers have nothing to do with Haruhi’s questions. KyouxHaru sort of. Please Read & Review!


Haruhi has some questions to be answered. Kyouya gives them to her, however, his answers aren't what Haruhi expected. In fact, Kyouya's answers have nothing to do with Haruhi's questions.

* * *

"Kyouya Ootori!" a voice cried, angry footsteps heard stomping from the doorway. Said person looked up to see a certain irate Host Club member.

"Ah, Haruhi, you should take care to walk much softly. Such stomping is neither ladylike nor gentlemanly." Kyouya calmly noted, reveling in the angry twitches that commenced to surface on Haruhi's face.

"What is the meaning of _this?_" Haruhi asked, thrusting a piece of paper in his face and sitting down in the opposite seat. Kyouya, being ever so omniscient knew _exactly_ what the paper contained, thus he paid no heed to it and continued to type on his laptop.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, there I was explaining about proper manners and now you just threw this paper so roughly…this will bring down our profits should you continue in this way…" Kyouya chided loftily.

"Why did Sensei change my tutor from Jounouchi-sempai to _you?_" Haruhi growled, looking even more murderous at the lack of attention paid towards her.

"Yes, I do believe that our profits would drop about 7. Dear me, I believe we must rectify such brusqueness quickly before anything major happens…" Kyouya mused thoughtfully, completely missing the evil glares from Haruhi in his face.

"What is your merit by tutoring me?" Haruhi asked, nearly losing her cool. _'Argh! I can't believe how he's _ignoring _me! He's so infuriating!'_ Haruhi silently fumed, scowling.

For a moment, it seemed as if Kyouya was actually contemplating giving Haruhi a straight answer, but he resumed typing on his laptop.

_Click click clicklity-clack!_

Haruhi wasn't usually so bothered by monotonous noise such as typing or the ticking of a clock, but however, given the circumstances, it was understandable that she was on the short fused side today. Haruhi was chewing her lip and glaring hatefully at her upperclassman who, according to the notice, was to be her new tutor.

A few more clicks and typing and Haruhi finally snapped. She stood up, ready to yell when Kyouya suddenly looked up from his laptop and gazed directly at her eyes. Haruhi faltered a bit as she shivered from his ominous onyx eyes.

"Hm…it seems here that I may have an available spot for proper etiquette on Thursday afternoon…would you be interested in taking that offer?" Kyouya noted, checking his notebook for recorded scheduling. Haruhi nearly fell over at the question. _'He was typing all that for nothing? He didn't even answer my question! What's the matter with him?' _Haruhi furiously thought.

"Now look here…" Haruhi began, feeling slightly uneasy at Kyouya's question. She had long suspected a hidden motive and the fact that he was offering free lessons on anything would make anyone question his intents.

"While we're at it, I believe that you should get a slight altercation of your wardrobe…you seemed to have _filled_ out a bit recently…" Kyouya pondered, his glasses glinting in the light. Haruhi blushed at his comment, surprised that the Shadow King had managed to notice the slight change in Haruhi's frame.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Haruhi blurted out.

"Hikaru and Kaoru would be more than happy to design a new outfit for you. However that would go on your tab, but I'm sure that with this new wardrobe, you should be able to remain looking masculine as ever…" Kyouya stated matter of fact.

Haruhi gaped at the Demon Lord at the sound of a new outfit by Hikaru and Kaoru. That usually spelled doom for her since all the Hitachiin twins ever did was dress her up like a doll and prevented her from getting actual work done. Then her mind registered the comment about increasing her debt and Haruhi thought, _'Rich bastard…always finding a way to make me suffer…'_ At Kyouya's final phrase, Haruhi frowned, _'What's _that _supposed to mean?_'

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? That I'm naturally masculine?" Haruhi echoed her thoughts, her anger escalating as she registered his comment in her mind.

"Given the new outfits, I daresay that we should reel in about 15 more profits, thus cancelling out your 7 decrease and…" Kyouya calculated as he continued to type incessantly on his Pineapple laptop.

"Why aren't you answering my questions??" Haruhi finally snapped, slamming her palms on the table.

"Careful now, that table is an antiquity." Kyouya warned, almost lapsing into another calculation towards Haruhi's debt.

"Ah, I believe you still haven't answered _my _question? How does Thursday afternoon sound to you?" Kyouya questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sure, wait what-" Haruhi began as Kyouya closed the lid of his laptop and walked towards her so fast she didn't know what exactly was going on.

"It's a date! See you then!" Kyouya proclaimed as he moved in towards Haruhi's face and gave her a brief and innocent peck on the cheek.

All this happened so fast Haruhi barely had time to register anything that was happening. She blinked, shaking her head. '_What the _hell _just happened?'_ she thought, bewildered. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks as her hand immediately flew towards her cheek. '_Did he just _kiss_ me?'_ Haruhi thought incredulously, eyes widening as her face reddened.

She looked around but the Shadow King was nowhere to be found. Haruhi scrambled her belongings and rushed out the doorway in pursuit of Kyouya. Luckily, Haruhi managed to spot her upperclassman as he was about to get into the door of his car.

"Kyouya-sempai! What's this whole thing about _etiquette _lessons? Aren't you supposed to tutor me or something?" Haruhi panted as the dark haired Ootori turned around in surprise.

"What's the matter, Haruhi? Are you unable to make it? I suggest you check your schedule over with. Call me tonight if you've changed your mind." Kyouya said brusquely as he closed the door, leaving Haruhi hanging.

The car sped away as Haruhi fumbled for her agenda. Penciled in on Friday in big bold letters was 'Calculus exam.' Haruhi's eyes widened as she realized Kyouya's intent of arranging a rendezvous on Thursday afternoon. _'That conniving son of a gun…'_ Haruhi thought, grasping the hidden meaning behind Kyouya's answer.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ano, Kyouya-sama, you seem very amused today." Tachibana noted from the driver's seat.

"Mh? Oh yes, I'm rather content today." Kyouya confirmed, relaxing contently.

"Might I ask why, Sir?" Tachibana asked. Kyouya raised an eyebrow to him.

"Well, evidently you've already asked, so I should answer something at least. Miss Fujioka will be joining me on Thursday afternoon, please take note to retrieve my Calculus notes from last year." Kyouya answwered.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Call the Hitachiins and inform them to prepare a new wardrobe for Haruhi. Have them ship over the clothes to the mansion by Thursday, and under _no circumstances_ are they allowed to come along too." Kyouya commanded with ease, his glasses flashing once more.

* * *

A/N: So yes, Kyouya did plan to tutor Haruhi on Thursday. Gomenasai if this fic seemed slightly OOC. I wrote this in like 1 am in a display of my insomnia. I've always wanted to imagine what would happen if Kyouya and Haruhi had a conversation where Haruhi was talking about one thing, and Kyouya another, yet they both seem to know what each other are saying...somewhat lol. This is **not**a part of "Applying the Laws of Physics" as you can clearly see. As for a continuation of what happens on Thursday, I can't entirely _rule _out the possibility of a continuation, but I have no set plan at the moment.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts! Reviewing only takes 3 seconds, but it would mean a lot for me to hear your input!


End file.
